Darkness Nolonger Held Captive
by Zoneout666
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban on false charges of murder during his second year at Hogwarts. Three years later he is declared innocent along with two other prisoners.


…o0o…Chapter 1…o0o…

"_Harry Potter you are hereby convicted to life imprisonment to Azkaban for the death of Collin Creevey and the vandilization of school property and the obstruction of peace. Also for the suspicion of learning and using the dark arts, you are expelled from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are to have your wand snapped. You will have no patrol and will be placed in the darkest place of Azkaban next to prisoner 193593 for life. Men retrieve Potter and place him in prison now." With that, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge sealed Harry Potter's fate._

_As the men and women got up to take Potter away to Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore approached him. Sigh. "It was as I feared my boy; you have indeed turned out to be just like Voldemort. I am very disappointed in you. I hope you feel better boy, you have not only disappointed me, but also the Wizardry world. We expected better things from you, but now we must put you down before you become a true threat to us." _

_Albus said this all with a straight face and cold hard gleaming eyes that could turn your soul hard from fright. This Weasley's then came up to Harry and continued to torment him._

"_I knew you were dark the day I laid my eyes upon you stupid trash. I'm glad that I at least got paid from all this shit or I wouldn't have even graced you with my presence you stupid fuck." Ron spat at Harry and Hermione next to him nodding at him looking smug. _

_Then next Molly Weasley came up to him. "You stupid little shit, how dare you practice the dark arts while we grace your pathetic presence in our home, we clothed you and gave you food. The least you could have done was remained a mindless drone and at least paid us more money." At this Ginny and Percy stood next to their mother and nodded._

_"I can't believe i even liked you Potter, all i have ever want from you was money. And now you can't even give me that," Sigh, "I'm so disappointed in you Harry, maybe this will teach you a lesson," says Ginny to him.  
_

* * *

_Behind them Arthur Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie looked at their family in disgust and loathing.  
_

_Arthur turned to his children. "Okay, we all know that Harry is innocent in this, but we must not show it to anyone."  
_

_Bill looked at his father in surprise and anger. "What to you mean dad, are just going to let Harry rot in Azkaban all his life and ignore his innocence." Charlie, Fred and George looked at their father and agreed with Bill.  
_

_Arthur sighed. "No, that's not what i meant. What i mean is that instead of openly proclaim that he is innocent, we should gather information together and rescue Harry from Azkaban and proclaim his innocence."  
_

_"You are quiet right there Arthur Weasley. In fact, that is a perfect Slytherin response if i do say myself," spoke a silky voice behind them. They quickly turned around to see who was behind them to see Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.  
_

_Lucius Malfoy smirked and replied to Severus, "Indeed dear friend, it's not every day you see a Gryffindor willingly act like a Slytherin much less a Weasley."  
_

_"What do you want Lucius, Severus; as you can see we are a little busy right now." Arthur said a little wearyingly.  
_

_"Now, now, don't you fret Weasley, we mean no harm to you. We just want to help you with Potter." Replied Malfoy smirking.  
_

_"What do you mean help Harry, all you have ever done was try to kill him and hurt him,"Fred replied icing.  
_

_"Humph, how rude, i have never tried to kill Potter. In fact i have only ever tried to help him." Lucius sulked.  
_

_"What he means Mr. Weasley, is that we both also believe in Potter's innocence and wish to help him in any way we can," Severus says while looking unflinchingly at Fred and Arthur and glare at Lucius.  
_

_"What do you mean you want to help Harry, all you have ever done was to ridicule him and put none stop torment on him since he came to Hogwarts," George says bluntly.  
_

_Severus sighs and looks at them. "You should know that was all for show, i have only tried to have the best intentions for Potter ever since he has arrived."  
_

_"Ha-" Started Fred.  
_

_"-what a joke,-"  
_

_"-you have never-"  
_

_"-helped him from-"  
_

_"-what we have-"  
_

_"-seen at school." Finished George.  
_

_Severus sighs again and looks around them, "If you all are seriously willing to help Potter out, we should help each other."  
_

_"What do you mean Snape, why should we help you or even trust you with this," replies Charlie looking very serious.  
_

_Lucius and Severus look at each other for a moment before they equally looked like they decided on something. Lucius turns back to them, "I'm willing to let you five come over to Malfoy Manor and discuss this in a more private manner. Some things are not for public knowledge." He says while looking around.  
_

_To prove his point they all look around to see Harry already gone whisked to Azkaban, Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Percy, Ron, and Hermione make their way to them and the room rapidly thinning out. Arthur ponders his choices for a moment than comes to a conclusion.  
_

_"Okay, if you are willing to tell us why you believe Harry to be innocent in these manners and tell us your objective in approaching us, i am willing to come to the Manor from five days from now."  
_

_With this, Severus and Lucius visibly sigh with relief. "Alright Weasley, the floo name is freedom, come by at one." Lucius says and then they both depart hurriedly before Dumbledore could spot them together.  
_

* * *

_Once Severus and Lucius leave, Dumbledore__, Molly, Ginny, Percy, Ron, and Hermione_ arrive to Arthur, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.  


_Molly comes up to her husband and sighs, "Well i never knew we had trash like that near our family, i for one am glad that this happened early so that we don't have to deal with him later on in life. To think i had actually cared for him as my own child."  
_

_"Molly, don't say that in public. Now the rest of you although this was a tragedy, we must grow from this and prosper. Now why don't we go back to our own devices. Pish, pish." And with that Dumbledore leaves to go do damage control with Minister Fudge.  
_

_Molly sighs again and turns to her family, "Now why don't we all head home and put this tragedy behind us and eat dinner." With that her, Ginny, Ron, Percy, and Hermione head home with out realizing that Arthur, the twins, Bill and Charlie and look at them once again with disgust.  
_

_Arthur turns to his children, "Okay, we have to keep Harry's innocence to our selves until we can prove that he didn't kill anyone," he replies looking at each of his children. Once they all nodded, they quickly follow Molly before she discovers that they were not following her.  
_

_In all of their heads, only one thing came up. _Harry is innocent and they would do anything to help him in whatever way they could.


End file.
